


Morningstar's Heir

by lizziekamiya



Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziekamiya/pseuds/lizziekamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Adam Young forced his father Lucifer back into the Cage and stopped the Apocalypse. Not that it did much good, because Heaven and Hell are trying again! Oh and Lucifer has been fully freed. Adam Young is determined to try and help the two vessels, Sam and Dean Winchester, in stopping the end of the world for good.<br/>That is if his father doesn't find him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary suburban parking lot in Ketchum, Oklahoma.   
Unless you counted the dozen or so demons that were inside it, leering as they advanced on their prey, their black eyes blending in with the night sky.  
Or the young teenage boy, aka their target, who stood in the middle of them, panting heavily.  
He managed a shaky grin as a brunette demon stepped forwards. “Hey sis.”  
Meg arched an eyebrow as she stepped forwards, placing her hands on her hips and beckoning the other demons to back off with a quick glare. She smiled at the boy with a grin that showed all her teeth. “Adam Young right? You know….you are a lot less impressive than the rumors suggested.”  
Adam shrugged his shoulders, wiping a strand of sweaty blonde hair out of his face. “Cut me some slack. This is the third kidnapping attempt in a week.”  
Meg scowled. “You should be grateful that your father even still wants you alive after what you did to him. He even instructed us not to truly hurt you.”  
“And I would be overfilled with gratitude, believe me. If like I said, this wasn't the THIRD kidnapping attempt in less than a week.”  
Meg smiled slightly and before Adam had time to react blinding pain exploded in his right leg. He let out an agonized scream and dropped to the ground, clutching at his ruined knee while another demon smirked and patted the iron bar against his hand menacingly.  
“Poor little thing. You’re all out of juice.” She cooed mockingly, crouching beside him and running her fingers over his face while he was in too much pain to move. “Don't worry. We’ll get you all fixed up before you see Daddy. He misses you Adam. Isn't it natural for a father to want his only child back?”  
“There’s nothing…” Adam gasped out through clenched teeth, fighting back tears as he still clung to his leg, “natural about my father. Or me.”   
His pupils shifted like a demon’s would. But instead of becoming black, they shone bright archangel gold.  
Meg’s eyes widened in fear, throwing herself to the side away from him as the light pulsed out from Adam combined with agonized screams and flashes of red of smote demons.  
Adam groaned and he pushed himself upwards and surveyed the scene. Five or so human bodies now empty of demons. He couldn't be sure if the humans had survived or if more likely, they had been long dead possibly even before being possessed.  
His stomach twisted but he managed a defiant mutter of “out of juice my antichrist butt,” before gasping in pain again.  
His fingers drifted to his knee and he could start to feel the shattered bone fragments and torn muscle putting itself back together.  
Before he had to stop. His knee wasn't healed, not really at all, but he could feel the familiar sense of weariness and disorientation that never meant anything good. He coughed hard into his hand, and when he finally managed to make himself stop his fingers were speckled with red.  
“Fantastic.” He muttered weakly. “Overdid it again.”  
He couldn't risk fully healing himself. The use of any more power right now would put him in real trouble. He hoped that Dog would find him soon. They had been separated during this last fight with Dog taking on the other demons at the back of the group.  
For now though there was literally nothing he can do except try and sleep off the pain he was in and heal himself tomorrow once he is recharged.  
That is if he could sleep at all like this.  
Adam managed to hobble, then hop, then virtually drag himself the few meters to the nearest car. Thank Grandad the windows were rolled down, that made using the car breaking in skills he learned from Crowley much easier.  
Adam fell face first into the spacious back seat of the car, his leg still sticking out at an awkward angle because moving it even slightly hurt too much.  
He did manage to pull out his cellphone. His lip quivered a bit as he looked down at his contacts.  
For a moment he wanted nothing more than to go home to Lower Tadfield. This wasn't the first time he'd felt like this but it was still a struggle not to call his godparents and beg them to come pick him up.  
But he had to do this on his own.  
“Find the Winchesters, stop the Apocalypse...Mum...Mum it hurts please come get me.”

Adam awoke to a hand roughly shaking his shoulder and when his eyes opened, two different guns pointed in the vicinity of his face.  
“Ah.” He said blearily, pushing himself upwards and ignoring another stab of pain his leg. Though it did feel better now. It must have healed itself a little more while he was asleep. “I,er, forgot those were legal here.” He said, eyeing the guns warily.  
“Start talking.” The man in the driver seat growled, green eyes narrowed dangerously. “What the crap are you doing in my car?!”  
“Dean,” the other one said reproachfully, but still kept his gun trained at Adam, “tone it down a bit. I don't want to traumatize a regular human kid.”  
“Oh please when is it ever just a regular kid Sam? Besides regular kid or not he somehow broke into my Baby!”  
“You left your windows rolled down.” Adam grumbled, still sleep deprived and feeling more annoyed than frightened. “Be glad that I just wanted to sleep and not steal your car.”  
“..Dean. Did you?...”  
“No! Of course I didn't just leave my Baby all vulnerable and…..”  
“DEAN….”  
“...Okay you know something we were on the run from that shrink place where you nearly got eaten by a monster because you were doused up on drugs!”  
“It was a wraith Dean. And it's not my fault that the doctors pumped me full of all that crap.”  
“..Fine for once it wasn't your fault you were totally high. For once…”  
Adam saw Sam’s shoulders tense but at the moment his brain was racing as he was now fully awake.  
“Sam and Dean...monsters, wraiths, oh CRAP this is not how I meant for this meeting to go you broke into Dean Winchester’s car you idiot!”  
“Kid.”   
“H-huh?”   
Dean Winchester was glaring at him. “Answer the question. What are you doing here?”  
Adam had always intended to be honest with the Winchesters when he finally found them. Somehow tell them “Hi I am the son of Lucifer aka the one YOU guys let out thanks for that by the way and the one who wants to destroy the human race but I swear I am not helping him with that I want to help YOU.”  
But with both Winchesters glaring at him with such suspicion he lost his nerve. He could face down the demons with no problem but these guys...dang the books didn't cover it.  
So he took a deep breath, and told a half truth.  
“I'm...running away from my father.”  
…  
Sam Winchester stared across the table at the kid wolfing down on burgers like he hasn't eaten in days. By the look of it he might not have. Sam could count one too many ribs showing through this kid’s-Adam’s shirt, not to mention the bags under his eyes.  
“How old are you again?” He asked, interrupting Adam’s delighted moan as he stuffs a handful of French fries in his mouth.  
Adam somehow managed to swallow his huge mouthful and said cheerfully “Turned sixteen a week ago.”  
“Oh good Sam did you hear that he’s sixteen. Did you know he’s sixteen? And you what,” Dean asked, turning back to Adam and attempting a truly awful British accent, “just flew across the pond for the heck of it?”  
“...Okay first of all no one talks like that. Unless you want me to start bellowing for a beer in my American accent. Secondly I told you why I left. He knows where I live and I couldn’t stay there.”  
“Your dad?” Sam said gently. “Do you want to tell us about it?”  
Adam flinched, his shoulders bunching together in a defensive posture that reminded Dean a lot of Sam the few times when Sam didn’t want to willingly talk about something. Of course that meant is was usually something massive and serious aka a bunch more crap they couldn’t afford to be dragged into.  
This kid was definitely hiding something.  
“He um….” Adam swirled a fry in his ketchup without really looking at it. “Look my Dad’s….he’s been….in prison for most of my life. I’m actually adopted I grew up in England while he was locked away.”  
“What did he get locked up for?”  
Sam’s elbow dove into Dean’s rib cage and Dean grunted before kicking Sam hard in the shins under the table.  
Adam’s jaw tightened. “...Let’s just say that he definitely deserved to be in there no matter how much he likes to play the victim.”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
“He was released by a couple of idiots.” Adam said bitterly, glaring straight at Sam and Dean. “And before you ask no, I can’t get a restraining order or talk to the police about this. Dad has...people working for him pretty much everywhere and I know better than to trust anyone.”  
Dean arched an eyebrow. “Yet you seem cool with us.”  
“Hmm. Must be your honest and innocent faces.”  
Dean snorted but Sam had other concerns.   
“Adam…” His voice trailed off, not sure of how to ask this. “With your dad….I mean he sounds like...a dangerous person” (Here Adam muttered something under his breath that sounded slightly like “if you even knew) “but is there...any other reason why you specifically are running from him? Like…” He took a deep breath. “Has he ever...hurt you in the past or do you think he would try to do again?”  
Adam shrugged his shoulders in a seemingly uncaring gesture but Sam could see the tension in every line in his body--like at the first sign of trouble this kid was prepared to run and never look back.  
“Dad...doesn’t like it when people get in his way.” He said quietly. “And I’ve-I’ve messed things up for him before. I don’t know why he’s looking for me exactly but I don’t think it can be anything good.”  
His right pocket buzzed and he grabbed his cellphone out. “Sorry gotta take this.” before ducking back into the hotel bathroom.  
Sam glanced over at Dean.  
“Oh no. Absolutely not.”  
“Dude we are not leaving a sixteen year old kid alone on the street!”  
“Oh yeah and dragging him head first into the Apocalypse to deal with would be so much better. At least on the street he has a fighting chance.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying take him on the road with us. I’m just saying make a few calls. Maybe have Bobby contact some people and see if they can take him in for a bit.”  
“Why cause this kid can’t handle his daddy issues like the rest of us?” Dean knew it was out of line the moment he said it and Sam’s death glare confirmed the fact. “...Sorry, that was….I just am out of my element here man.”  
“Look let’s just-”  
“Dean! Sam!”  
Castiel appeared out of nowhere, looking wild eyed and frightened, and the fact that he was showing this much emotion on his face was enough to cause a block of ice to form in Dean’s stomach. “Cas, man what happened? What is it? Zachariah?! Did they jump you or what?!”  
“Worse.” Castiel growled darkly, his eyes flicking from side to side.   
It was getting harder to breathe as Dean’s hands curled into fists around the side of the table and saw Sam’s face growing white. “..Please tell me Lucifer didn’t track us down.”  
Cas didn’t answer. Instead his face grew dark with rage and disgust as he stalked forwards and nearly yanked the bathroom door off its hinges.  
“YOU.”


	2. Chapter 2

You know Aziraphale, I am gonna regret teaching you how to work a cellphone if you keep calling me constantly.” Adam said in mild exasperation as he leaned up against the bathroom wall.  
There was a sharp retort and Adam raised his eyes to heaven.  
“I am not giving you attitude...yes look I know you’re worried but I do in fact know what I am doing.” His eyes widened. “That incident in Phoenix was totally exaggerated! I did not blow anything up! I smited a demon next to a gasoline pump and ignited a fire by accident--Which I then put out thank you very much!”  
He sighed again and sat back down on the toilet. “Azira-Aziraphale, PLEASE. I know you’re worried but you know there’s not a demon alive that can really hurt me, and that’s not boasting,” he continued even as his knee twinged painfully, “it’s a simple fact.” His voice grew more determined. “I beat him when I was eleven years old. I can do it again. I already found the-!”   
But Adam’s voice was cut off in a yelp as someone reached in and grabbed him by the arm, nearly tearing his shoulder out of his socket as they literally threw him across the hallway and he hit the wall opposite with a cry of pain.  
“Why is an abomination like you here? What do you want with them?”   
Through his dazed and stunned state, Adam could sense the presence of another angel stalking towards him.  
Besides angels were generally the creatures who referred to him as an abomination. The demons liked to throw around terms like “traitor” to describe him.  
“Cas what are you doing?!”  
Adam tried to say something but the wind had been knocked out of him. Matters didn’t help much when Castiel had a foot pressed into his ribs.  
“If your father thinks I will let you take Sam Winchester to him he is sadly mistaken.”  
Castiel turned around to glare back at the boys. “Do you realize how close to death you two were?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared dangerously down at Adam. ‘I’m guessing that that’s not just a human kid after all.”  
‘“No. Though I am not happy about the danger you insist upon putting yourselves in you have apparently found a dangerous enemy in a vulnerable state.” His boot twists on Adam’s ribs and he winches. He doesn’t have the energy to smite an angel and even if he did killing “Cas” wouldn’t help the Winchesters trust him. “This thing,” Castiel said in disgust, “is the Anti Christ. Lucifer’s only truly begotten son.”  
“Did you really have to say it like that?” Adam groans internally, closing his eyes in frustration.  
Sam said “What” in such a cold tone that it made Adam feel chilly himself.  
“So…how do we kill it?” Dean said in a soft, dangerous voice that promised knives, bullets, and who knew what else.  
“I’ll do it.”  
There was a “shink” and suddenly an angel blade was pointed at Adam’s face. He knew it wouldn’t be at all helpful but Adam couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Go ahead. Those ones can’t kill me. I should know I TRIED.”  
Adam waits for Cas to bring the blade down on his neck, but before anything can really happen there is a roar from the phone that Adam dropped that makes them all jump.  
“WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN IS GOING ON HERE?! CASTIEL?! IS THAT YOU?!  
Castiel’s eyes widened as he whirled around to stare back at the phone.  
“A-Aziraphale?”  
“YES, GUARDIAN OF THE EASTERN GATE, BUT ENOUGH OF THAT, DID I JUST HEAR YOU THREATEN TO KILL MY GODSON?”  
“Y-your what now?”  
“I WARN YOU CASTIEL IF A HAIR ON THAT CHILD’S HEAD HAS BEEN HARMED I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND THROW BOTH YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS RIGHTEOUS MAN DOWN INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE PIT! AND YOU KNOW I CAN DO IT!”  
“But he’s the-!!!”  
“OH FOR GOODNESS’ SAKE THIS IS RIDICULOUS ADAM JUST SHOW HIM.”  
“No prob.” Adam said cheerfully, and Castiel whirled around just as Adam placed his palm over his face and a golden light emitted.  
“NO!”  
Dean bolted forwards, clearly imagining his best friend ended up as bits and pieces all over the rug again, but the effect Adam had been aiming for was instanteous.  
Castiel’s black wings shot out, and Dean effectively bounced off them and landed on his butt.  
Castiel was staring at Adam with wide eyes, and his tone was softer and much more respectful as he said again, “You….”  
Adam grinned. “You remember!”

‘So. Let’s go through this again.” Dean said a few hours later across the table littered with at least five empty beer cans.   
“There was another Apocalypse earlier.”  
“Yup.”  
“And you stopped it at the tender age of eleven?”  
“Well I mean I had help,” Adam said quickly with a shrug as he looked down at his phone as though afraid it might go off again and he could get in trouble. “But the really hard bits,” He grinned cheekily, “yeah I did that myself.”  
“And no one remembers it?!”  
“Well...no one besides my fa-Lucifer, and Uncle Mike.” Adam admits. “I am not nearly strong enough to mess with their memories, even back then.”  
Dean seems to be having apoplexy, his face turning bright red as he chokes, and Sam has to hit him hard on the back a few times.  
Gasping for air, Dean eventually manages to lift his head from the table and croak out, “Uncle Mike?! Mike?!”  
“You’re not calling him that Dean.”   
“Watch me Sammy.”  
“Fine I’ll watch you get yourself smote and then have to clean your blood off the walls no thank you.”  
“I haven’t ever actually met Michael,” Adam admits, “but that seems very probable.” He shrugs and grins. “I just like the idea of messing with him.”  
“Yeah but erasing everyone’s memories?” Sam pointed out. “Dude, maybe if heaven and hell remembered how badly everything had gone the first time they wouldn’t be pushing for the Apocalypse again!”  
“...Have you met my Dad?” Adam questioned.   
“It wouldn’t deter them.” Castiel murmured. “Besides Adam’s role in the Apocalypse was to free his father from the Cage. Lucifer and Michael would still require you two as vessels, Adam simply delayed the movement by making it necessary for Heaven and Hell to use the Seals.” The sad look on Castiel’s face was still painful to look at--the knowledge that heaven had been corrupt and planning for something he thought they were trying to prevent was clearly still hurting him.  
“Yeah well...I was aiming for something more permanent.”  
“I assume our memories were restored after Lucifer was able to break free of the Cage. And that is why you had to go on the run.” Castiel observed, staring at Adam clinically. “I am surprised that you are resisting him again considering you were created to aid him.”  
“CAS.”  
“What?” Cas said in blank confusion as Dean buried his face in his hands at his friend’s absolutely non-tactful words.  
Adam’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his chin lifting defiantly, and the look on his face made Sam flinch slightly. He’d seen that cold stare in Lucifer’s eyes before and it seemed Adam had inherited it absolutely.  
“I was raised by humans.” Adam snapped. “I grew up thinking that I was human. My adopted parents, my friends, my sister...if he thinks I’m going to choose him over them, and help him wipe them out, he’s an idiot.”  
Team Free Will each has an expression of mild surprise on their face--well Castiel less obvious and Dean more so. After all it’s not every day you hear someone call the Devil an idiot.  
“But still...Adam you’re sixteen.” Sam leans forward. “We can’t protect you out there and I don’t want to see you get hurt or worse--I mean come on what about your family back home?”  
“They’re not going to be worried about me.” Adam said softly. “I...anyway besides there is no safe place. Not from him. Not from the demons and other angels that will be hunting me down. I don’t want anyone caught up in this, not to mention my other friends have a price on their heads now everyone remembers them helping me thwarting the last apocalypse.”  
“You mean Aziraphale?” Castiel’s glance turns more intense.  
“Yeah, how do you know him?”  
“I...assumed he had been dead for a long time. He hadn’t contacted the Host in several years. We assumed the demon he had been battling with for millennia had finally gained the upper hand.”  
Adam’s face remained blissfully blank. “Well how about that?” He said innocently before changing the subject quickly. “Look guys like it or not this is my problem too and I’m getting involved. So either squeeze some room for me in that massive car of yours or I smuggle my way in your trunk. Your choice.”  
“Oy, there are no smugglers in my Baby!”  
Sam rubbed his temples. The last thing he wanted to do was bring a teenager into a mess that he had created...but then again it was obvious Adam wasn’t a normal teenager. Then again that fact put him in more danger with certain parties.  
Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed. “Look it’s late. Why don’t we figure this out in the morning?”  
“Awesome! Bagsies the floor!”  
“Why would you want to sleep on the floor?”  
“Because I’ve never slept on a hotel floor before! It will be like going camping!”  
“In this hotel,” Dean muttered, “that’s pretty darn close to the truth. Don’t blame me if you pick up something nasty kid.”  
“Cas where do you sleep?” Adam questioned, cocking his head to the side as he unfurled the sleeping bag.  
“I am an angel of the Lord. I have no need for physical sustenance of any form including sleep.”  
“...Oh. No one tell Aziraphale that.”  
“Still Cas, I mean, you can stay here and take a break from your God hunt.” Dean offered.  
“I cannot.” And with a blink Cas was gone.  
“...Hey kid can you do that?”  
Adam cringed at a sudden memory. “Not...well.”  
Dean sighed and rolled over in his bed. “Good. Don’t need more people randomly popping in and out here.”

It was ridiculously early in the morning when it happened, and at first Adam thought it was part of another nightmare.  
He had been getting them a lot the past few months.  
But as he lifted his head he could see Sam tossing and turning in the sheets, murmuring under his breath. “No...no...DON’T, I SAID NO!”  
Dean was passed out from sheer exhaustion on the bed next to Sam. It’s a testament to how worn out the older man is that his younger brother’s cries don’t rise him immediately. Not to mention Adam could sense Dean’s heart rate going faster and his breathing more shallow suggesting he was in the middle of a nightmare himself.   
Hell memories, probably. Adam knew the story--forty years in hell with a demon known as Alastair, a name that made Crowley look rather sickly. And not much does that to his other godfather.  
He tried to soothe Dean slightly with his own powers, but with a sigh of frustration, quickly realized that it wouldn’t work perfectly. The mental scarring isn’t something Adam knew how to heal well.   
But with what Sam was going through...that wasn't a nightmare. That was an intrusion and Adam thought he had an idea of how to help with that.   
Sweat rolled down Sam’s face as he tossed and turned, making pained noises that caused Adam’s throat to tighten.  
His right hand flexed at his side. He promised Aziraphale and Crowley that he would try and stay under the radar as much as possible, and if he acted now then that would definitely not be staying under the radar.  
But what choice did he have, he wondered, and Sam let out another pleading cry of “DON’T!”  
“...Oh that tears it.” Adam muttered, his mind made up.  
His right hand glowed as he placed it on top of Sam’s forehead and closed his eyes. He hoped that this wouldn’t end like some of his other attempts at trying to use his powers; if he made Sam’s head explode he would deserve to get shot by Dean.  
But when he opened his eyes his location had changed completely. Adam couldn’t tell exactly where they were supposed to be--it was a barren looking desert with a red sky glowering above them and no sign of human life anywhere around them.  
Adam felt something crunch underneath his boot and looked down, gagging slightly as he realized he just stepped right through a human skeleton’s rib cage.  
“REAL subtle old man,” Adam muttered in disgust. His skin kept prickling in a way that it always had whenever he was around a more powerful angel. Adam didn't know if it was just a reaction to their Grace or if it’s a warning for him to get the heck out of there.   
But this felt...disturbingly familiar. Almost soothing.   
Adam HATED it.  
...  
Lucifer smiled as his eyes remained fixed on Sam, who kept desperately looking around as if for some kind of escape route.  
“I know it’s awful Sam,” he said soothingly, as though he was talking to a frightened animal, “but this is how everything will end, regardless of when you say yes to me. Sam...all you are doing is delaying the inevitable.”  
“I will never, ever, consent to you, do you understand?”  
“I know you feel that way now Sam.” Lucifer said gently. “But think about it for a moment. Just saying no to me for an indefinite period of time won’t be enough to stop the Apocalypse. Heaven...and Michael want their “paradise on Earth.” You understand that if you think you’re saving lives by saying no to me, Sam I’m sorry to tell you, humanity is doomed either way.”  
“Don’t start pretending you care about humanity!” Sam snarled, his eyes wild as he took a step backwards.  
“I don’t.” Lucifer said with a shrug. “I promised I would never lie to you or trick you, didn’t I? But you Sam...you are something special.” He leaned forward and cupped Sam’s chin, and Sam froze, too taken aback to pull away immediately. “You are more than the rest of them.” He said softly, stroking his thumb up and down Sam’s cheek. “And I care more about you than you could possibly imagine.”  
He frowned, suddenly, loosening his grip, and Sam took the moment to jerk away again. Lucifer could have sworn that he sensed….  
“Really?” A voice said behind them, full of disgust and exasperation. “I mean REALLY?”  
“...Adam…” Lucifer breathed, turning around to stare back at his son standing behind them. His son, who seemed to have grown so much since Lucifer last...well saw him wouldn’t be the accurate term. Their last meeting hadn’t exactly gone the way he envisioned it, after all. His eyes narrowed slightly and Adam’s chin lifted defiantly as he returned the glare.  
“It’s 3 in the morning.” Adam informed his father chilly. “Are you seriously manipulating Sam’s dreams at 3 in the morning?”  
“Has he been doing this every night?” He demanded, his head turning back around to face Sam. Sam blinked, really confused at this turn of events and no longer entirely sure of what is going on. “Um...sort of yeah.”  
Adam, Sam reflected, had the same look on his face that most teenagers seem to get when their parents have done something totally embarrassing/completely inappropriate in front of their peers.  
Lucifer was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and a calm, mostly blank expression on his own face that sends shivers down Sam’s spine and give him the instinct to pull Adam behind him.  
But Adam was not done talking. Not by a long shot.  
“So this was your grand plan,” he said scathingly to his father, “wear Sam down through a series of ridiculous talks about destiny every night in his dreams? He’s already told you no, he clearly has no intention of being your vessel, that doesn’t mean you get to be a manipulative pushy prat until he says yes.”  
“...Um...Adam…” Sam tried.   
“No! Coerced consent,” Adam continued fiercely, not looking away from his dad, “is not actually consent. Unless there is active, enthusiastic participation from both parties at all stages, there is no consent! It’s harassment at best, it’s assault at worse!”  
Sam had to keep himself from laughing hysterically at the absurdity that was going on.  
“Sam?”  
He blinked and suddenly Adam was standing in front of him. He gave Sam a comforting smile, that was similar in shape to his father’s smile but more...innocent. A sincere look that Sam could see in his eyes as well.  
“Get out of here.” Adam said gently. “Get back to bed.” His fingers brushed up over Sam’s forehead and with a flash of light, Sam was gone.  
Adam let out a breath of relief before freezing as he realizes that he himself couldn't pop out of Sam’s dream.  
That he was being literally held in place.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer said in a calm voice right behind his neck, and his breath makes Adam feel horribly cold.  
Adam tried to keep his breathing from becoming fast and rapid but that didn't change the fact that his fear had returned tenfold now that he was here, alone, trapped with his father.  
It was the exact scene that has had him waking up screaming in his nightmares since he was eleven years old. He didn't know if Lucifer can hurt him here in Sam’s dreamscape but he wouldn’t at all be surprised.  
He swallowed hard.  
“Let me go.”  
Lucifer didn't listen. Of course he didn't. He never had.   
“Look at you.” He said softly, in a tone that’s almost reverent as his eyes looked at Adam up and down. ‘You’ve gotten so…”  
Adam didn't know what Lucifer was going to say, “big, tall”, some of the awkward platitudes that relatives say after a long time apart.  
All he knew is when his father got too close Adam could smell the stench of decay from the vessel’s body. He could pick up on the absolutely, non repairable damage that had been done to Nick Marshall’s soul. It has practically been torn to pieces. A soul can’t be destroyed completely, but this one would never even be coherent again. It was like a semi truck ran over a tiny toy truck the moment Lucifer possessed him.  
Adam was too busy feeling nauseous about this he almost didn't notice when Lucifer reached forward to touch his face.  
Thankfully Adam wasn't so frozen he couldn't jerk away.  
‘DON’T.” He said tightly. “Don’t EVER touch me.”  
Lucifer pulled back, looking hurt, but Adam didn't really care right now. His father did not get to put him in a vulnerable state like this and then act as though he’s the one who had been wronged.  
“...I take it you are with the Winchesters then.” Lucifer said slowly.  
“You mean in the “The Apocalypse Is A Stupid Idea” stance?” Adam questioned. “Yes. Absolutely. With them in a physical sense….” Adam shrugged and tried to look innocent. He was surprisingly good at that with most people. “Who knows? Maybe I just ran into them on the road?”  
Lucifer smiled slightly and shook his head before his expression turned somber again. “Adam...you should be smart enough to know that you can’t possibly beat me.”  
“Seems like I did it before didn’t I?” Adam retorted and then immediately wished Pepper were here to smack him upside the head before he says something incredibly stupid.  
Lucifer’s expression flickered into something dark, and oh yeah, Adam was definitely getting himself turned inside out for that one.  
“I will...admit that was the case.” Lucifer said, folding his arms over his chest again, “but you and I both know that you won’t be able to do it again.”  
“Don’t tell me what I am and am not capable of. You don’t know me.”  
His father smiled. “Oh I think I do. After all I am the one who created you. I know you better than you know yourself.”  
Adam’s nails dug into his palm as he clenched his fists, leaving little half moon marks there and tiny drops of blood.  
“Adam, I don’t want to see you get yourself killed by trying to protect these…” He waved a hand carelessly in the air, “abortions my father made.”  
“I’m not planning on dying.” Adam said with a glare back at him. “If you’re really concerned about me getting hurt then why don’t you call it off and shuffle back to that Cage of yours?”  
Lucifer smiled mockingly at him. “Only if you come back with me little one.”  
“Wha-...?”  
Lucifer sighed. “You’re so stubborn.” He shrugged again. “Then again you probably got that from me so I guess I can’t complain too much.”  
Before Adam can react Lucifer was touching his forehead and saying “we’ll talk about this later, won’t we?”  
suddenly out of nowhere Adam was standing in the middle of the hotel room again, breathing hard. “You ABSOLUTE-you don’t just poof people--!!!” He stammered indignantly before hearing a groan from the bed and remembering that he wasn’t exactly on his own again.  
“Adam?”  
Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Hey Sam, you okay?”  
“I’m fine…” Sam mumbles, weakly, glancing over at Dean.  
“He’s okay. I can’t...help him as well with his problem it's...too deep rooted.” He hesitated. “But...I might be able to help you.”  
“Wait….what do you mean?”  
“If you’re asking if can I keep Lucifer from prying into your dreams again and block him at night? The answer is….” Adam pursed his lips. “Maybe. I think so.”  
Sam blinked a few times. “I was gonna say you shouldn’t put yourself by antagonizing him like that and what the heck were you thinking back there?”  
Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Meh. I’m going to antagonize him no matter what I do unless I join him in destroying the human race like a good obedient son.”  
“Like he’s one to talk about being an obedient son.” Sam muttered with a scoff.  
“He’s a filthy hypocrite.” Adam agreed. “But seriously as long as I am aggravating the most dangerous angel around I might as well do something to deserve it.”  
He nodded at Sam. “So...may I?”  
Sam hesitated and Adam rolled his eyes. “Think about it this way. You’re not going to be a 100 percent on your game if Dad keeps depriving you of your sleep and don’t think that’s not intentional on his part because it absolutely is.”  
“Yeah but what about you?’  
Adam waved a hand carelessly. “I don’t NEED sleep technically. I mean I like it but I don’t need it like humans do. I’ll be fine. Just--let me help you avoid my Dad’s complete inappropriateness and obnoxious behavior.”  
Sam smiled a tad. “I think I would qualify it as er, a bit more serious than that.”  
“Meh. He’s my dad I can call it as whatever I want. But I guess what really depends on is whether or not you think you can trust me with this.” Adam hesitated. “And...I can completely understand you know, if you can’t.”  
Sam’s eyes met Adam’s. “...I trust you enough. I just want to make sure that no one else gets hurt because of me.”  
“Sam I’ll be fine.” He placed his hand on Sam’s forehead again. The white glow emits again, tracing a strange pattern on his skin before fading away.  
Sam’s eyes slowly started to close. Adam did not watch him sleep because that is beyond creepy. But he did blankly stare at the wall behind them for a bit, trying to get his energy back. Because for an act that took him about a few seconds, he was starting to feel that if he moves he might flat out pass out.  
He swore he could hear Lucifer whispering at him again.  
Adam squeezed his eyes tight as hard as possible. “I’ll be fine.” He whispers to himself. “I’ll be fine I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Adam was already reconsidering his life choices.  
And also really, REALLY hating the fact that his father appeared to be proving him wrong, as he leaned over the porcelain god in the bathroom and breathes shallowly as he tried to regain control of his stomach.  
There was a knock on the door but it sounded like a stampeding army of angry demons inside of Adam’s ringing head.  
“Yo kid. You ready to go or not?”  
“In a minute…” Adam managed to reply, still pressing his face against the cold porcelain of the toilet. It felt good in a macabre way.  
He hadn’t expected blocking Lucifer from Sam’s dreams to drain so much of his energy. In retrospect it was a stupid thought on his part, because well, it’s Lucifer, and Adam knew for a fact that he would last about five seconds in a fight with his father.  
Actually less than. He would blink once and then he would be a pile of ashes on the floor.  
A part of Adam knew he should tell Sam that he didn't think he can hold out much longer with this, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do so.  
Maybe it was because Sam had been looking more relaxed than Adam had ever seen him before. Or, more likely, Adam didn't like admitting that he bit off more than he can chew. He’s never handled being proved wrong well before.  
Must be a genetic thing.  
“Hey princess, get a move on!”  
As long as he didn't have to deal with any proper fighting or use his powers anymore than he was, he should be fine, right.  
“Adam!!!” Dean’s voice turned desperate. “Come on man! I really, really, need that toilet more than you do right now!”  
...  
Adam stared down at his hamburger with a look of total distaste. He’s found that when he gets into this type of stage food is not really that appealing.  
“It’s because your Grace is acting up dear.” Aziraphale had told him sympathetically the first time this happened. “Your sense of taste is so heightened so that you can detect every single item of food on a molecular level. It does er, tend to spoil one’s appetite.”  
His lack of appetite didn't stop him from giving Dean’s hand a hard swat when Dean tried to reach for one of his fries.  
“Ow!” Dean protested loudly, rubbing at the back of his wrist and giving Adam a glare. “Come on man you’re not even eating them.”  
“First of all, asking would still be nice, and secondly, you are a full grown trained hunter. Don’t tell me that I actually hurt you.”  
Dean glared. “You did though. It’s that freaky angel strength of yours. I’m just glad that you didn’t crush my hand completely.”  
Adam bristled. “I didn’t use any of my mojo you’re just being a wuss.”  
“You want to repeat that, midget?’  
“Oh yeah, says the guy who…”  
“You guys,” Sam said in exasperation, looking up from his laptop and pointing his fork at them in warning. It still has a piece of lettuce from his salad shaker thing on it. “I’m trying to do research for a case.”  
“A ghost did it. There, end of.’  
“Yeah yeah smart alec.” Dean said with a scowl, giving Adam a stern look. “Don’t you dare try and belittle hunting.”  
Adam was about to snap something along the lines of “I think you’re doing a bang up job of that all by yourself” but, finding he didn't have the energy, just sighed and placed his head down on the table.  
“...Hey what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird the past couple of days.”  
“Not feeling great.” Adam muttered and then immediately wished yet again he kept his mouth shut when he accidentally slips out, “really tired.”  
Sam immediately looked guilty and Dean’s eyebrows knitted together, a frown starting to form on his face.  
“Hey Adam...why don’t you take my laptop and go back to the hotel to do research? I need to hit the library anyway Dean and I can take it from here.”  
“You sure?”  
“Just a standard hunt.” Dean shrugged. “We’ll call you.”  
Adam rubbed the back of his neck. There is a prickling sensation again but he couldn't quite detect where its coming from or if it was just his angel powers going nuts again.  
“...Sure.” He sighs, knowing that there’s not much good he can do here.  
….  
After spending time trying to do some research on either Isiah Briggs, the nasty creep who apparently thought it was appropriate to hang a woman he suspected of witchcraft in his freaking backyard, or Maggie Briggs, the unfortunate victim, Adam was about ready to throw Sam’s laptop out into the street in disgust.  
He suddenly stiffened when he heard something outside the hallway. But then his wariness receded into a full blown grin and he threw the door open just as a black terrier sized dog leapt on top of him.  
“Dog!” Adam laughed, rubbing his hellhound’s ears as his companion whined and licked Adam’s face over and over again, red eyes laughing with joy at being reunited with his master.  
“Ugh, I was starting to think I lost you.” He held his canine close to him, felt his heartbeat and the tail thumping against Adam’s legs. “I mean I knew you were still alive but I wasn’t sure if you could find me after I met up with the Winchesters.”  
He froze suddenly and groans. “Oh crap on a cracker….great I dunno how I am gonna get them to be cool with you staying here bud. I mean like it or not you are of the same species that literally ate Dean Winchester alive. And he doesn’t even like NORMAL dogs now, not that I blame him but…”  
Dog interrupted his train of thought by tugging impatiently on Adam’s shirt sleeve. He barked a few more times and whined.  
“...Wait a second you already saw Sam and Dean?”  
Another bark. The idea of being able to understand any dog, even a hellhound, is weird, but then again Adam and Dog did have kind of a...more unusual bond. “What about Sam’s soul?! Witches?!”  
A snarl and a pointed jerk of the muzzle towards the door. Adam got up back to his feet, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
“Show me.”  
….  
“That’s it?” The one teenage boy, with messy hair and a petulant face asked in disgust, glaring at the demon who was possessing Nora. “That's all I get? I want a proper reward.”  
“Trevor,” Sam snapped, still struggling against the bonds that held him, not helped by how skinny and puny Gary’s body was in comparison, “stop. You’re being an idiot.”  
The demon smiled chillingly, her expression frankly terrifying on a chubby high school girl before chuckling. “You're right. I'm sorry. You did capture Lucifer’s vessel and Dean Winchester. So...what can I get you?”  
“For God’s sake Trevor shut up and run!”  
“Well…” Trevor looked hopeful. “How about a million dollars?”  
She cocked her head. “A million doesn't buy you much these days. Why not make it ten?  
Trevor gulped and nodded ,his eyes brightening. “Okay, ten mill. And I want... I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me.”  
“Nora” turned around to face away from him. “Love... money.” She chuckled. “Sticking to the basics. I can respect that. But here's my counter offer.”  
The demon then whirled around, slamming her hand into Trevor’s chest, smiling as Sam yelled and blood dripped down Trevor’s mouth before he dropped to the ground.  
“Tastes like moron.” The demon said with a purr as she licked the blood off her hand, Sam looking on in disgust and horror..   
“Not as much as you.” A voice snaps from behind, Sam and “Nora” whipping around. Then a pause. “Okay that was kind of a lame comeback but still…”  
“Adam?!”  
“Hey.” Adam greets by way of a raised hand. “You looked a lot better in your own body.”  
“No really? It wasn't really my choice.”  
“So I gathered.”  
The demon scoffs and glances at Adam. “I am so sick of dealing with adolescents.”   
Adam cocks his head and his eyes widen. “You mean...you don't know who I am?”   
“Should I?”  
Adam’s face positively lights up and he grins. “An actual demon who doesn't know I am?! This is brilliant! You have no idea how sick I am of people fawning over me. Or telling me how much I look like my father. Which….I don't think I do, do I?” He questions, glancing down to his right, and it was the first time Sam noticed the small terrier down at his heels, who growled something in response.  
But still Adam looks like he is going to keep going on, so Sam shoots him a look of full exasperation he usually only saves for Dean.  
“Ah...right.”  
The demon yells as she is thrown head over heels and pinned against the wall opposite, and Adam crouches next to Trevor’s body and places his hand over the boy’s chest. A golden glow appears and Trevor’s eyes shot open with a strangled gasp.  
“You really need to pick a new hobby.” Adam said disapprovingly. “Go join a chess club. You move your piece, they move their piece, no one gets hurt.”  
Trevor stares at him in total confusion. “.,,Wha….who are you?”  
Adam smiles and gets back to his feet, but Sam notices that he is shaking, like he's having a harder time standing up.  
“You know, in away, you should be thanking me for not giving you the chance to bring Sam’s body to my Dad.” Adam comments as he turns and begins untying the knots that were binding Sam to the chair. Sam saw that even his hands were shaking.  
“There aren't any cheat codes when it comes to an archangel’s true vessel. Lucifer either gets Sam’s conscience consent in Sam’s body or no deal. Honestly you'd probably just end up really pissing him off.”  
He grins cheekily at her. “You're welcome.”  
The demon snarls viciously, yanking herself forwards with such intensity that Adam stumbles back, ending up on one knee.  
His eyes are wide and he exchanges a pale faced expression with Sam. “Get the...kid out of here….I don't know if I….”  
Sam hates the idea of leaving Adam. HATES it.But the first rule of being a hunter is to do what it takes to save the civilians.  
Even if this kid is the most idiotic witch Sam has ever met, he's also a minor. Whose already been murdered once.  
Sam grabs Trevor by the back of his bloodstained shirt and roughly shoves him towards the basement staircase. “Move it!!!”  
They are almost to the top of the stairs when a scream from Adam echoes and there is an outburst of enraged barking and snarling that sounds much too loud to belong to a little terrier like the one Sam saw.   
Sam practically flies down the stairs, his heart in his throat and his breathing harsh and panicked. His fear turns into rage when he sees Adam lying there, blood pooled around him. The glass of the basement windows shatters as the demon throws itself outside, a large black shape chasing after them with a snarl so hateful it sent a chill down Sam’s spine.  
Sam crouches desperately next to Adam, shaking his shoulder gently. “Hey….hey, Adam, wake up...it's going to be okay, c’mon open your eyes….just open your eyes…”


	4. Chapter 4

When Adam does open his eyes the first thing he sees is Castiel sitting next to him with his perpetually confused and slightly annoyed expression as he scrutinizes Adam. “You're awake.”  
“Um...yeah.” Adam tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart because every other encounter with angels has ended up with him nearly getting smited and having to run for his life. Not to mention Castiel had been willing to try and kill Adam less than a week or so ago.   
“...What…” He pushes himself upwards and winces, pressing a hand to his side and finding it heavily bandaged. “What happened with Sam and the witches…?”  
“From what Sam and Dean have told me they were able to exorcise the demon possessing the adolescent girl and return all of the child witches to their families.”  
“Nice. So uh, the body swap thing, that worked out okay?”  
“Yes.”  
When no other response seems to be forthcoming Adam fights back an irritated sigh and says as calmly as he can, “So….what are you doing here Castiel?”  
Castiel has a disapproving look on his face that Adam can tell is not directed at him. “Sam and Dean insisted that I stay behind and...rest after my excursion to the past.”  
Adam’s eyes are about ready to pop out of his head. “You-you time traveled?!”  
Cas cocks his head to one side. “I...brought Sam and Dean back to their parent’s time in order to prevent a rogue angel named Anna from killing their mother before they were born in a desire to Vprevent the Apocalypse.”  
“But you TIME TRAVELED?! Like Doctor Who?!” Adam is practically bouncing up and down on the bed as Cas looks at him in growing alarm. “Boy of all the angel powers to pass me over…” He trails off and looks back at the fellow angel-his uncle, weird as that is to think. “...She was your friend huh?”  
Cas’ jawline tightens. “Anna was...I hurt her once before. I did not enjoy having to fight her again. And she was once much wiser than me. I would have liked to have her guidance.”  
Adam reaches out and touches Cas’ shoulder, not sure of how the gesture would be received. “I'm sorry…”  
“Thank you.”  
The door flings open and Dean’s voice echoes. “Hey Cas you should see what Sam found-Hey, Adam’s awake!”  
“Oh, thank God.”   
Suddenly Sam and Dean are both clustered around the bed and Adam can't help but make a weak joke of, “Hey guys who's dying?”  
“We thought you were, for a bit there.” Dean comments, placing his hand on Adam’s forehead as though checking for a fever.  
“....What are you guys talking about?”   
Cas gives him a sharp look. “Were you not aware of how you have been unconscious for the past few days?”  
“....Oh.” Three whole days. Adam has passed out from overusing his powers before but never for that long. Man, if Azirphale or Crowley ever heard about this they would explode from god parental outrage.  
Though the three men here aren't looking that happy either.  
“Adam,” Sam comments slowly, and Adam winces from what he is sure is about to come. “You getting sick like that….does it having anything to do with blocking Lucifer from my dreams?”  
“Wait you what? He what?!”  
“That is...impressive.” Castiel says, his eyes widening slightly. “But the strain that must have put on your grace-and don't lie about it because I can sense it.”  
Adam groans and collapses back on the bed with his hands over his face because he knows there is no getting out of this conversation.  
“All right enough with the dramatics kid just tell us what's going on.”  
“Look it's...it’s complicated all right?” Adam pushes himself upwards and stares down at his hands clenched in his lap.  
“Look...the Apocalypse was supposed to happen a couple of years ago, okay? I was supposed to get my Dad out of the Cage, it's what I was...created to do. The only reason I managed to make them back off was because at the time Lucifer was siphoning his power to me in order to make me strong enough to...I dunno, decimate the Earth and help him lay siege to Heaven. Azirphale wonders if heaven wasn't sending me energy as well at that time because you know how much they want this War.”  
Adam shifts his shoulders uncomfortably at the way Sam and Dean are looking at him, awe and uneasiness, like they were wondering how powerful Adam had been.  
“Oh you know raised the lost city of Atlantis, summoned a few Kraken, made a nuclear power source disappear.”  
He doesn't like remembering this. It scares him, more than his father ever did, of what he almost did. So he doesn't blame the Winchesters for looking at him like that. He curls into himself as he continues. “I was an atom bomb. I didn't go off. And even with Hell and Heaven pulling back their strength I...I'm not stable.”  
“...Not stable how?”  
Adam makes a noise that alarmingly reminds them both of an injured puppy. “It means I was supposed to DIE after the battle. I was a tool that...that nobody planned to keep with them regardless of who won. Not Heaven...and...not...not my Dad either.” Adam’s breathing grows more rapid, and outside, the wind howls and slams against the window screen.  
Funny. It had been clear outside just an hour ago.  
“So THAT’s why I don't buy Dad’s bullcrap about caring about me! He planned to get what he wanted and then LEAVE ME TO DIE!!!!!!”  
There is suddenly a firm hand on his shoulder and Adam looks up wild eyed at Castiel.   
“Adam,” Castiel says gravely, “you must get a hold of your emotions. You are causing a typhoon outside.”  
“Wait...literally?!”  
Cas blinked. “Is that not what I just…”  
“Yeah, I gotcha.” Adam took a deep breath and tightened his jaw as he crossed his legs and rubbed an irritated hand over his eyes.  
The wind and rain didn't stop per say. But at least it seemed less like a hurricane named Jocelyn was pounding away outside.  
“....Sorry.” Adam muttered. He wipes at his eyes again. “I dunno why I give a crap at this point.”   
“He's your birth Dad.” Sam said awkwardly with a shrug. “It's natural that you should have some mixed feelings about...you know.”  
“I don't.” Adam said defiantly. “My feelings are perfectly on the straight and narrow.” He reaches for the folder that Dean threw on the bed. “So what's the case you guys got?”  
“Uh Adam you might not want to…”  
Adam made a strangled nauseous noise before dropping the folder back on the bed.”EW?!”  
“I tried to warn you.” Dean said dryly, taking back the photos. “Nasty. A couple basically ate each other alive. I haven't ever seen anything like this and I've seen some-  
“This isn't right.” Cas studied the pictures with his eyes narrowed down to slits. “These two humans were selected to mate.”  
“Wait what?” Dean looked disturbed and Adam doesn't feel much better at the way Cas is describing the situation, as though humans are like farm animals chosen to breed so the Angels could get the best meat.  
Cas frowned. “A rogue Cupid must have caused this. They are in charge of making sure certain humans experience intense attraction to each other.”   
“...What you mean those little old men in diapers that shoot arrows at people?”  
“That's a misconception, Dean.” Castiel said in a slightly aggravated tone. “Cuspids are lower class angels that are surprisingly powerful at influencing human behavior. If one has gone mad that is surely a danger.”  
Dean pursed his lips before shrugging his shoulders. “All right, I'm down. Let's go find the fat freak.”  
“I'll come with!”  
“Um…”   
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Sam said carefully. “Maybe you should stay here and rest.”   
Adam scoffed. “Please. I feel fine.”  
“You were unconscious for more than a day Adam.”  
Adam let out an exasperated noise that was clearly meant to mean, “Why are adults so annoying?”  
“Look I know how my own body works okay? And I promise that even on my very last legs I could still handle a Cupid.”  
Dean and Sam glanced at each other before Dean rolled his eyes. “We might as well let him come with. He’ll just follow us if we don't.”  
“You know me so well.”  
Sam sighed. “All right, fine.” He then gave Adam a stern look. “But I still need to talk to you about all of this, understood?”  
Oh that didn't sound good.  
“....Okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

Well that was a disaster.” Dean grumbled.  
“Hey it wasn't all my fault.”  
“It was indirectly your fault.”   
“I was just standing there!!!”  
“Yeah and that was enough, wasn't it?”  
Adam sighed in irritation as they sat at the diner booth. “Hey I wasn't even trying to scare the stupid Cupid. I walked in there planning on playing Good Cop.”  
“I did not know a fat man angel thing could scream that high.” Dean imitated a falsetto voice. “The end is upon us! It's the Antichrist! Run for your lives humans!!!!!”  
“Hah hah.” Adam said sourly, watching Cas down his burger at impressive speed.   
“Well from what we did manage to get out of him,” Sam said with a shrug, “doesn't look like he knew anything about what was going on.”  
“Unless all of that blubber was part of an impressive act.” Adam grumbled, still in a somewhat foul mood after the Cupid’s reaction to him.  
“Nah, I think something else might be going on.” Sam said absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone. “Look at this coroner’s report. Another weird death.”  
Dean glanced over Sam’s phone and wrinkled his nose. “The guy ate himself to death?”  
“Apparently stuffed himself full of Twinkies until he...well you saw.”  
“That cannot be related to a Cupid’s powers.” Cas said flatly, eyeing now Dean’s burger with hopeful eyes.  
Dean sighed. “Cas do you want my burger?”  
“Yes please,” Cas said, practically launching himself over the table to grab it.  
“...Go ahead. I'm not hungry anyway.”  
“Eating yourself to death via Twinkies makes no sense.” Adam said, frowning. His eyes lit up suddenly, “Now if it were ice cream…”  
His voice trailed off at the look Sam was giving him. “...Sorry. So now what?”  
“Now we go to meet with the coroner and the doctor in charge of the guy and...try to pick up anymore leads.” Sam said with a shrug as they made their way down the steps. Cas had grabbed another burger from somewhere.  
Adam found that he really didn't want to know the where and how to that.  
“Cool...I’ll go with Sa-....”   
His voice trailed off and his eyes widened in sheer terror. “Oh no.” He said in a very high pitched voice that made the Cupid’s earlier squeal sound utterly manly.  
Dean and Sam both reached for their guns at the same time, tense and expecting the worse. Surely Lucifer wouldn't just appear in broad daylight right in front of them...would he?  
Dean heard a noise growing louder and louder by the second-a scream that reminded him of the time he and Dad had hunted a banshee.  
“ADDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM YOOOOOOOOOUNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!”  
Adam whimpered and dove behind Sam’s legs, but it did no good. All Sam and Dean could see was a flash of red, and then there was what looked like a young teenage girl straddling Adam and pinning him to the ground.  
“You're ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! How dare you just sneak off to bloody America without telling me! And you think leaving a note is adequate?! You little punk!!! If you ever leave me again like that I swear!!!”  
“Oy!”’Dean snapped, keeping his gun trained but not willing to fire for fear he could hit Adam and for some reason reluctant to yank her off and start swinging.”Get off the kid you harpy!”  
But to the surprise of the men standing there Adam suddenly started to laugh.  
“Hey. Consider me warned.” He reached up and brushed a strand of scarlet hair past her ear. “I really missed you Pepp.”  
“....Wait what is going on?”  
“Guys,” Adam said with a grin as he got to up and helped her to her own feet. “Meet Pepper. My girlfriend.”  
….  
“You've got to be kidding me.”  
A few hours later, back in the hotel room, Adam is staring down at the suitcase that Sam stole from a demon and the white, panicky soul swirling around in the jar inside it.  
Pepper swung her legs at the edge of the bed. “I knew the Horsemen were back but still,” she said in disgust, “this whole making other people do his dirty work for him is pretty pathetic.”   
“Lucifer is having his demons collect the souls of people touched by Famine’s influence.” Castiel said gravely, wolfing down yet another burger. “He wants his Horsemen to stay out of sight while they gather their strength.”  
“I can't believe your Dad is reckless enough to try and control the Horsemen.” Pepper commented again, glancing at Adam. “I mean I can't imagine they are happy about it. Any of them.”  
Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Well they did really want the Apocalypse back before we messed it up for them the first time. Guess they are willing to put up with Lucifer if it means things will work out this time.” He bit his lip. What worries me is how Famine is able to...infect people or something like that. He didn't do that the last time around. Last time he was focusing on building a monopoly in the food area and replacing it with...not food stuff.”  
“...Why?!”  
“I dunno Dean, just for kicks I guess. I mean they had been waiting for the Apocalypse for millions of years I guess the Horsemen got bored and decided to mess with the mortals in the meantime. But now...now I think they really mean business.”  
Dean snorted. “Yeah considering this freaky mojo crap can even affect an angel.”  
“I’m not the one being infected.” Castiel retorts, though the effect is somewhat stifled by the burger he appears try to inhale, barbecue sauce all over his face. “Jimmy’s body is though, and it's craving appears to be red meat.”  
“...Just as long as you don't end up attacking a poor innocent cow.” Pepper said, eyeing him warily out of the corner of her eye.  
A nauseous sounding groan can be heard from the bathroom as the cold water continues to run.  
Dean’s brow knit as he called out, “Sam?”  
Sam staggered back out into the living room, looking haggard and pale as he stood there. “Dean I...I think it got to me.”  
“...What are you talking about?”  
Sam's eyes flickered back to Adam and Pepper before whispering quietly, “I think I'm hungry for it.”  
Dean froze. “Demon blood?!”  
Sam nodded, and there was so much shame and guilt in his face that it practically made Adam cringed. He'd heard about Sam’s demon blood problem from the books but seeing it up close made it apparent that Sam was suffering the same symptoms of severe withdrawal and craving anyone who got addicted would be.  
Adam was profoundly thankful that Lucifer and the others had never tried to put him in such a state. He was amazed Sam could even try to fight it,considering how powerful Famine’s effects had been on other people.  
Dean whirled around to face Cas, who looked just as unnerved.  
“You gotta get him out of here man, poof him to, Montana or some place!”  
“It's too late.” Castiel said gravely, eyes fixed worriedly on his friend. “The hunger will just follow him.”  
Dean swore, and Pepper slid off the bed and walked towards Sam with a determined expression. Adam froze at the look on his girlfriend’s face. “Um...Pepper?”  
“Shut up Adam. Sam?” She asked in a strangely calm tone.  
Sam blinked as though in a daze. “Um….yeah?”  
Without another word Pepper yanked the lamp from the nightstand and whacked Sam across the face with it.  
He promptly fell over like a sack of bricks.  
“Sorry.” She said to the unconscious heap.  
“What the heck?!” Dean yelled, and Adam had to use a tiny string of Grace to hold Dean back and keep him from throttling Adam’s girlfriend. Not to mention Cas was giving her some murderous looks as well.  
“Hey it keeps him out of trouble.” Pepper said with a shrug. “This way we don't have to worry about him getting lured away. And if God forbid a demon tries to force feed him the stuff, well they can't do much with him unconscious now can they?”  
Dean spluttered some more in response.   
“Can't you warn us before you do that sort of thing?” Adam asked in a slightly weary manner. Pepper gave him a sharp glance. “You know it isn't nearly effective to knock someone out if they tense up and know it's coming.”  
“True…”  
…  
Dean glances at Pepper in the passenger seat and scowled when he saw her feet resting up on the dashboard. “Oh, did you grow up in a barn?!”  
Pepper sighed irritably and removed her feet, muttering something under her breath. “Even worse than….about the Bentley.”  
Dean glared at her again, still feeling very not impressed with teenagers in general and disliking this red headed one in particular. But before he could say anything she said, “Sorry. I'm honestly not trying to be a brat just waiting for my bespectacled pain the butt friend to contact me. He should have Famine’s location any second...at least that's what he SAID.”  
“Great. More kids.” Then Pepper glared at him and Dean realizes he is being petulant towards an actual teenager of all things and that is, for once, a point that is beneath him.  
Sam would be giving him that look for days if he were here.  
But thinking about Sam and why he can't be here helping Dean makes the empty feeling in Dean’s stomach grow even more, along with the frustration and hurt.  
“So uh how did all of you guys find out about Adam being what...who he is.” Dean amended hastily after getting another nasty look from Pepper suggesting she would gladly punch him in the throat if she thought he was speaking badly of her boyfriend.  
Pepper hesitated for a moment. “When your best friend starts warping the world around him and acting like he has a double personality you know something’s really wrong.”  
“Double personality?”   
“We think...we’re pretty sure that Lucifer was at least trying to influence Adam when his powers first came in. I'm not gonna lie he was pretty scary right then. He just seemed so angry at everything, ranting about starting the world over. I...I never want to see him like that again.”  
“How did he fight the Big Guy off?”  
Pepper’s lips twitched. “He saw he was scaring us. And honestly I think that scared him enough to snap out of it. Forced his father back into hell by wishing his adopted dad would show up instead.”  
“Man that's...that's stupidly easy, I wish he could do that now.”  
Pepper shrugged. “I don't think so. He's so scared of losing control when he's like that. Honestly if his powers were gone I think he'd be...relieved. Not to mention he'd get-sick, less often.” She bit her lip and looked down again.  
Dean didn't put much stock in teen romance. But he could tell that relationship aside, Adam clearly meant the world to this girl. He saw the determined look in her eyes that showed she was more than willing to get sucked up in this crapsack of a world if it meant helping Adam to be safe.  
Suddenly she looked out the window and groaned in exasperation. “Oh no…”  
Dean jerked his head back to see Adam coming towards the car with…  
“Is that...ice cream?”  
“No.” Pepper said flatly, as Adam tried to enter the Impala holding about five cartons of different flavors.   
“Geez kid, first Cas with the burgers, now this?! Are you infected too?!”  
“Huh?” Adam said with a confused noise. “Nah. At least...I don't think so.” He licks a hand of what appears to Dean to be cookie dough ice cream.  
Pepper snorted. “You're such a dork.” She said affectionately.  
“...The store has 37 flavors of ice cream Pepp…”  
“...Okay this I have to see. And consume as much as possible. While we wait for Wensleydale to track Famine’s location, of course.”  
“Not in my car you don't!!!!”  
….  
A baby was crying; the helpless, angry shriek of one who has no other way of communicating and who feels they are being ignored.  
There was a sigh as the figure paced back over to the bed, long fingers stroking the baby’s cheek. “What's the matter my love? I was only gone for a little bit.”  
The baby’s shrieks were now turning into sad little mews as it looked up at its caretaker, holding tiny little arms out in a pleading gesture to be cuddled and to make whatever discomfort go away.  
Lucifer made a clucking sound with his tongue before gently scooping his son-his son-he would never get used to that-up into his arms.  
“Shhh…” He buried his nose in the top of the baby’s downy hair. “Hush now. Hush my precious one, Daddy’s got you.”  
He then snorted when his infant took the opportunity to gnaw toothlessly and curiously at the feathers brushing across his tiny nose. “Oh? Are you hungry, my little prince? Well...let’s feed you something more efficient, instead of your father’s pretty wings?”  
Lucifer sank his teeth into the flesh of his own wrist. The gash dripped with blue, powerful, Grace, which he held up to the child’s mouth, smirking slightly when the baby started to suck greedily. “My, someone's famished, isn't he? Drink up little one, you will need all the strength you can get when I am not here.”  
He had to resist the urge to laugh when the baby finally broke off and sneezed, looking adorably confused. His fingers trailed down the little spine, feeling the two lumps still immature and hidden underneath the skin. “Your own wings will be beautiful love.” Lucifer murmured, falling back into the bed, still clutching the little bundle to his chest. The baby let out a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into his father’s chest. There was a time when Lucifer’s voice would ring out for all of Heaven to hear. But for right now he felt more than content, singing softly to this tiny creature that was all his.  
…  
“Adam? Adam!”  
Adam groaned, lifting his head up from Pepper’s lap. “What?”  
“Wensleydale.” She said quickly, and the phone continued speaking from the spot where it sat in the car so all could hear.   
“I tracked down the paths of the demons who are in this city. They must be heading towards where Famine is held up.” He lists off an address of a warehouse not far away and Dean nods. “Cas says he will be the first to head in! We’ll charge in right after him, hopefully right after Cas has managed to cut his Ring off.”  
“I think we need more of a plan than that!” Adam said desperately, groaning with frustration as he watched Dean and Pepper lunge forwards. Grandad help him those two were FAR too similar.

Dean skidded to a halt so suddenly that Pepper literally crashed into his broad back. “What is your proble-?!”  
Her voice trailed off.   
Castiel was scrounging in the dirt, grabbing at any bit of raw hamburger meat he could. Meanwhile a croon of black eyed thugs were standing there, surrounding them, smirking as though they were watching some kind of circus act.  
Pepper sighed angrily. “Of freaking course.”

She and Dean were herded inside the building. Her heart launched in her throat when she saw Adam trapped in the back of the room, a ring of Holy Fire surrounding him, fury and frustration obvious in his face.   
The chair in the middle of the room slowly swiveled mechanically around, and Pepper swallowed hard. “You've looked better.” She said darkly. “Not so dapper anymore huh?”  
Famine leaned over, his wrinkly hands crossed over each other. “The banishment inflicted upon myself and my other Brethren was difficult for all.”  
“Sorry not sorry.” Adam replied. “What? Dad doesn't let you snack on enough demons for you to fully heal? By the way,” he added, glancing up at the demons standing guard around him, “that's terrible work ethic. Unsafe work place and all. You should protest about that. Maybe even start a-!”  
“Adam Young!!! Stop trying to get Lucifer’s minions to start a union!!!!!”  
“...Why not?”  
Dean looked as though he would rather the ground opened him up than have to put up with these ridiculous teenagers anymore. “So? Is this the part where you start gloating or eating our souls?” He asked in a voice that seemed both parts exasperated and...tired.  
Pepper twitched, glancing back at Dean’s pocket, her eyes drawn there again, a motion she had been trying to hide all day.  
And she still wasn't sure why.   
Famine arched an eyebrow, the skin tight on his skeletal face. “Your soul? Dean what interest would I have in your soul? So...bleak...can you sense it?” He raised a bony finger. “The massive hole inside of you?” He poked the finger against Dean’s chest.   
“That's why my powers haven't affected you, despite my best efforts. You're dead inside…”  
Dean seemed to have frozen; Pepper could feel him trembling as she dove her hand inside his pocket and felt cold metal on her skin.  
Famine turned to look at her. “But you my dear...yes it would be a fitting punishment for you to rip yourself apart from the inside out while Lucifer’s son watches.”  
“NO!” Adam launched himself forwards, clearly willing to risk any severe damage from the flames in order to save his girlfriend.  
But he stopped, freezing when Pepper lifted her head and laughed. Her eyes were burning bright orange and her smile fanged like a hungry animal’s.  
“Wanna bet sweet?” She purred, lifting a hand, War’s ring gleaming on it.  
…  
Of all the things Dean expected to run into today, whatever twists he had wearily thought might pounce on him, two Horsemen going at it hadn't been one of them.  
It was both awe inspiring and freaking terrifying, as the young teenage girl...if that was still in there, snapped her fingers, and gore plastered the walls from a few of the demons standing too close.  
Famine’s face had gotten even whiter with rage. “You...presumptuous brat….”  
“Presumptuous?”   
Geez Pepper even sounded older, voice a rich and deep purr, the kind of voice that would be super hot to Dean if it wasn't coming from a teenage girl. “You realize I am the one who bested War before? No one has more right to these powers than I.”  
Famine seethed silently, before throwing his head back. Suddenly his mouth seemed to be more like a black hole, sucking the black souls of screaming demons inside of him.  
Pepper rolled her eyes. “You always were over dramatic.” She lunged forwards, suddenly crying out when Famine raised a hand and sent her crashing into the wall opposite.  
“You do not have the experience of my sister.”  
“Maybe not…”   
And Dean wasn't sure how it happened, but then she was there, standing behind Famine, a red hilted sword sticking out through his neck.  
Pepper leaned down to whisper in his ear as she gently pulled the Ring off his finger while he rattled for breath. “But combat is my power. And you should have known better than to challenge me in it.”  
She yanked the blade out, her face splattered with blood as Famine’s body hit the ground. There was silence as she ran her tongue over her bloody lips and grinned at the shell shocked people in front of her.  
“So...what should I do with you two?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever guys! College sucks. I'm thrilled how many people seem to like it though that means a LOT.

...  
Adam didn’t think he would ever forget that night. That awful moment when he and Dean had had to wrestle Pepper to the ground.  
When she had knocked Dean unconscious by nearly cracking his skull and had dislocated Adam’s shoulder as well as broken a few of his ribs.  
Mostly he didn’t think he would ever forget the way Pepper had screamed when they tried to pry War’s Ring away from her. Or the fact he had literally had to break her hand in several places to get her grip on the damned thing to release.  
He remembered how frantically he had apologized to her when they were back at Bobby’s-”I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t want, please be okay, you can hate me…”  
And he remembered how pale she had looked when she had gently traced the stitched up gash in his forehead.  
“Why are YOU apologizing?..I could have…” She choked out before tentatively pulling him into a kiss, like she wasn’t sure she was allowed to do this anymore. “...Next time I think it’s a good idea to put on something belonging to one of the most crazy enemies we’ve met…”  
“Love you.” Adam mumbled, snuggling closer to her in response.  
She buried her face in his chest. “Love you too.”  
...  
Of course those thoughts were far from his mind right now as he looked up sheepishly at a furious Dean and an exasperated Sam from the backseat of the Impala.  
“Er...I can explain.” He offered weakly, reaching to retrieve his shirt as Pepper fixed up her hair without bothering to hide the hickey on her neck.  
“We are two near-adults in a mature and loving relationship. Deal with it.”  
“You’re sixteen.” Sam said deadpan as Dean spluttered out a, “Baby is not a makeout spot for two horny teenagers!!!!”  
Pepper arched an eyebrow in challenge. “Really? According to the books that’s EXACTLY what it is.”  
“...Wait what books?”  
“Oh no,” Adam whimpered as Pepper smirked and continued to a horror struck pair of brothers, “of course technically in the books the Impala is for makeouts between the two of you, so my apologies for intruding.”  
Sam made a noise like he was a dying giraffe, while Dean looked about ready to step out into oncoming traffic.

“Why were you reading….those?!”  
“Best hint of finding you guys.” Adam said helplessly, wiping lipstick off his cheek. “Aziraphale knew Chuck was a prophet so...hey it could be worse. Anything’s better than the Michifer fanfic.” He added with a shudder.  
“...Wait what’s Michifer?”  
...Oh no. What had he done?!  
“Um…”  
Dean’s grin slowly started to grow more and more. “Is it what I think it sounds like?”  
Pepper shook her head at Adam’s desperate, silent plea for help. “You brought this on yourself babe.”  
“It's um...the pairing of Michael….and Lucifer.”  
Dean hooted with laughter, slapping a hand against his knee  
. Sam looked horrified. “They actually paired the archangel Michael with freaking Satan?”   
“Hey you think that's bad? Think of it this way. There are people writing porn-PORN-about my dad and my uncle!” Adam cringed. “I will never feel clean ever again.”  
“Heh, I say it's only fair.” Dean chortled. “Why should we be the only ones stuck in a fictional incestuous relationship?”  
“Don't get too excited. Apparently part of the appeal of Michifer is the parallels between it and Wincest.”  
“...Of course it is.”  
As they were walking back to Bobby’s house Adam’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. “Hello?”  
“Hey kiddo.” Meg’s voice echoed back in a voice so rich with triumph Adam could positively see the smirk on her face. He lagged back a bit behind Dean and Sam, causing Pepper to glance back at him worriedly.  
“....Where did you get my number? How did you even-what the actual hell Meg?!”  
“Is that really what you want to focus on when I think what I have to say is much more interesting?”  
Adam rolled his eyes to heaven as he considered again how all the demons seemed to have inherited Lucifer’s love for melodrama.  
A trait that, if you asked him, he would insist had passed over him completely.  
Most people who knew Adam would disagree.  
“Is this the part where you threaten me?”  
“No. See this is the part where I offer you a trade. Does the name Crowley mean anything to you?”  
…  
“It's not gonna happen! How many times do I have to say this is a terrible idea?!”  
“As many times as I have to say, this is my business, not yours, and I'm going!” Adam snapped back at Dean, his fists clenched angrily at his sides. His Grace was still jumping around sporadically inside of him, itching for a fight, and if Dean didn't get out of his way right now…  
He took a deep breath and glanced over at Pepper, who was standing in the doorway looking worried, her face pale as she gnawed at her lower lip.  
“Look, Dean, I told you,” Adam replied, his desperation leaking into his voice. “I don't have a choice, he's my friend, and considering what he did to help stop the first Apocalypse….what am I supposed to do?!”  
“Look, Adam, we get that, we do,” Sam said, clearly trying to be the voice of reason in this madness, “but you've got to realize that this is a trap?”  
“I know it's a trap. But my chances are better getting in and out with him if I don't have to worry about other people.”  
“Yeah, unless your old man himself is there. You don't have a chance at getting away from him, not on your own.”  
“Yeah well...there's nothing you guys can do to make those odds any better.” Adam retorted, before turning and walking out of the room.  
“If you don't hear from me don't come looking for me.”  
…  
“You sure you know what you're doing?”   
Adam sighed. “Not even a little bit.”  
“Oh great. As your girlfriend I find that deeply comforting.”  
“What do you want me to say, Pep? You know how much the other demons, heck, how much my Dad hate Crowley. And you know what they'll do to him.”  
Pepper draws in a shaky breath. “And you still can't contact Aziraphale?”  
“I tried.”  
He hated the way his voice cracked a bit on the last bit. But he can't stop thinking about Aziraphale’s kind smile or overly polite manners and the fact that there was absolutely no way that Aziraphale would let Crowley be taken.  
Not unless something far worse had happened to him first.   
Pepper made a noise that Adam had never heard before-a choked, pleading whimper. He turned to look worriedly back at her but she was staring at him with steadfast determination, even if her eyes were a bit watery. “You're right. You do have to do this, and you're Crowley’s best hope.”  
Adam nodded tightly.  
Pepper dropped a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Bring our stupid celestial beings home.” She said quietly. “And don't you dare do anything stupid or reckless.”  
“I know.”  
“Seriously Adam. You get yourself killed and I will date Warlock out of spite.”  
Adam made an incredulous strangled noise. “Warlock?! Warlock?! Come on Pepper the guy is a complete jerk.”  
“Meh, he's also rich.”  
“Why can't you date Greasy Johnson, he's at least a lot more mature than he used to be.”  
“Because Johnson has grown up to be an alright dude, and I'm not dating a decent person to spite your ghost Adam, come on. What do you take me for?”  
“I can't believe we're actually having this conversation.”  
Pepper snorted and gave him another quick kiss. “Just come back safe alright? That's not asking for too much.”  
“You're right. Speaking of concern for each other’s safety…” He whistled, and the shadows in Bobby’s guest bedroom wriggled as Dog came padding out in his much smaller form.  
He let out an excited yip at the sight of Pepper’s smile and leapt into her arms, straining his head around to lick her face.  
“You sure you don't want to take him with you for backup?”  
“Meh. You'll probably need him more, especially since the Winchesters and Cas have that lovely martyr complex.”   
“Hypocrite.”  
“You love me.” Adam said in a sing song voice before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Pepper waited for a few minutes until Dog grew more stiff in her arms looking at the closed door in front of them, a sure sign that Adam was gone.  
Pepper sighed and gave him a scratch behind the ears, earning her a tail wag bouncing against her ribs.  
“Come on boy. Let's go explain to the Winchesters we have another house guest.”  
….  
Adam glared at the one demon who was still holding onto his arm. “You can let go any time now.” He said through clenched teeth, glaring at her as she directed him to the warehouse where, according to her, Crowley was being held.   
Although he couldn't sense his much older friend. In fact he couldn't pick up on much at all, which made him distinctly uncomfortable.   
Nope. He wasn't going to think about it. He was going to rescue his godfather and get out of here, most likely with Crowley cursing at him for being an idiot the entire time.   
“Can't have you running off on us.”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, like if I wanted to get out of here one of Dad’s freaking minions is gonna stop me. And you better pray to Lucifer that you haven't hurt him.” He added, his tone taking on a menacing tone that he hadn't known he could use. “Oh. Wait.” Adam held up a finger  
“Dad doesn't give a crap about any of us so I wouldn't expect any rescue from me.”  
“Big threats tough guy.” Meg said dryly as she opened the door and smirked at him. She looked him up and down, eyes focusing on him in a way that made Adam’s metaphorical hackles rise.  
“Where is he?”  
Meg jerked her head, gesturing down the hallway, and Adam had to resist the urge to break into a flat run to get to his godfather. He didn't hear any screaming or any signs of graphic torture so that...had to be a good thing right?   
He shoved the door open so hard it practically swung on its hinges. “I'm here! Crow-!” His voice trailed off as he saw the figure bound and gagged in the chair. It was thick where Crowley was thin, short where Crowley was annoyingly tall. The figure stared out at him with dark eyes that were definitely not yellow and slitted.  
Adam whirled around, feeling his Grace screaming angrily inside of him. “You lying piece of-!”  
“Oops.” Meg said, examining her fingernails. “Honest mistake. See this demon is also named Crowley, English,”  
There was a muffled explosion of sound from behind the gag that sounded a lot like a hell of “SCOTTISH!”  
“...And also betrayed Lucifer.” Meg shrugs. “Sold the Winchesters the Colt, not that it worked.” She laughed in the face of Adam’s death glare. “Oh relax kid. You should be relieved that we weren't able to find your specific scumbag. No skin off our nose. We were much more interested in you.”  
Adam closed his eyes and flinched as he suddenly felt much colder than he had before.   
A voice echoed behind him that he knew instinctively even if he'd never met the man face to face before.  
“My sweet little boy. You've come home.”  
…  
Pepper groaned as she was roused from her sleep. She didn't know what time it was, but she was of the opinion that it was far too early to be awake when she'd spent the night sharing her favorite Michifer fan fics with Dean and Sam.  
Well, mostly Dean. Sam sat on his motel bed and looked mortified. The same look Adam always got, which was why those fics were so much fun to tease them with.  
Not to mention before that she'd had a long argument with the boys consisting of “you let Adam go?!, Why is a dog here?, and No, we can't take the dog with us to the next hotel!”  
Needless to say Pepper had won every single argument and felt very pleased with herself for it. Though Sam kept giving Dog suspicious looks as though he knew Dog just wasn't a protective household mutt Adam had zapped here to protect him.  
“Get up you stupid girl!”  
That...was not Sam or Dean’s voice. And then she heard the cock of a pistol. Pepper pushed herself upwards with bleary eyes to see the muzzle of a gun pointing straight at her by a rather slimy looking man while his partner had one pointing right at Sam. Dean’s face was tight with rage and fear, because as fast and good as he was there was no way he could make a move without Sam or herself getting their faces blasted open.  
“Walt,” Sam was saying to the one snarling at him with a tone that suggested he was trying to talk a wild beast down, “listen to me. It doesn't have to be like this.”  
“You started the Apocalypse.” The other man spat. “Of course it has to be like this. Someone needs to put you down.”  
“Oh. So this isn't a really awkward lover’s tiff.” Pepper said, arching an eyebrow. “Cause I was gonna say.”  
“Roy, shut her up!”  
“You're gonna drag a kid into this?!” Dean asked, furious disgust obvious in his tone while Pepper’s eyes scoured the room for Dog. She froze when she saw him writhing on the ground in pain, whimpering, and real anger shot through her. “What did you do to him?!”  
“Put him down with a blow dart full of salt. Actually, several. What do you think?”  
Pepper’s fists curled under her pillow, wanting nothing more than to lunge like a shrieking banshee at this Walt. But Roy’s gun was still pointing at her face, and she at least had more common sense than that.  
“And that's no innocent kid.” Walt spat on the carpet, leaving a nasty stain. “That's the AntiChrist’s whore!”  
“Ooh. Insulting a teenager based on her sexual activity that is CLASSY.” Pepper sat up further, a sneer forming on her face. “And I'll tell you this, not that I owe you an explanation. Adam is the kindest, most loving person I know. He's worth ten of a coward like you. But if you kill us, he will rip you all apart, and I will laugh until-”   
She'd didn't get to say anything else. There was an explosion of sound and incredible pain, and she fell off the bed and onto the floor without having a chance to even cry out.  
The last thing she could remember hearing was Dog’s anguished howl and someone screaming her name.


End file.
